


Fifty Colors of Yuuki Juudai

by FlamingPlatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPlatinum/pseuds/FlamingPlatinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai has encountered many colors. Each one of them holds some kind of meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was bored and this was jumping in my mind a lot, so a collection of 50, 100 word drabbles as one really large character study on Yuuki Juudai.
> 
> There is a version of this up on FFN. Yes, that is mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red: The color of the blood he saw. It was also the color of his dorm and his favorite.

Red really was his staple color.

It was his favorite color - there was no denying that - but he didn't expect it to appear so much.

Juudai didn't even plan any of this. When he enrolled, he didn't have a clue as to what the dorms or colors meant. He just wanted to get in, which he did. And in his favorite color as well. Totally not planned. At least not by him - he always failed at planning.

And then there was the blood that followed him around. Why did red have to be so attached to him?


	2. Light Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Brown: The color of the monster that lead to Chronos losing the duel.

Duels were always something he enjoyed. And it took a duel to enroll in Duel Academia. A special one against the teacher with his own deck.

It didn't matter to Juudai though - the duel was fun and exciting. Especially when it came down to Ancient Gear Golem and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, that was fun. And it was rewarding to say "Gotcha" as the golem fell and broke on Chronos.

He got called a "Drop-out Boy," but it didn't really didn't matter to Juudai. He was in the school he wanted to be in and that was good enough.


End file.
